Mureș County
|asof=2011 census |density=82 |area=6,714 |area_rank=11th |latd = 46.59 |longd = 24.61 |webc=http://www.cjmures.ro/ |webp=http://www.prefecturams.ro/ |telpref=65}} Mureş ( ; , Hungarian pronunciation: ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in the historical region of Transylvania, with the administrative centre in Târgu Mureş. Geography The county has a total area of 6,714 km². The northeastern side of the county consists of the Călimani and Gurghiu Mountains and the sub-Carpathian hills, members of the Inner Eastern Carpathians. The rest of the county is part of the Transylvanian Plateau, with deep but wide valleys. The main river crossing in the county is the Mureş River. The Târnava Mare River and the Târnava Mică River also cross the county. Neighbours * Harghita County in the East. * Alba County and Cluj County in the West. * Bistriţa-Năsăud County and Suceava County in the North. * Sibiu County and Braşov County in the South. Demographics In 2002, Mureş had a population of 580,851National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" and the population density was 86.5/km². In terms of religion: *Romanian Orthodox - 53.3% *Reformed Church - 27% *Roman Catholic Church - 9.5% *Other Christian denominations - 8.2% *Jewish, Muslim, Atheist, Non-religious, other or undeclared - 1.9% Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(1,1,0) ImageSize = width:320 height:300 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:700000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:100000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:25000 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1829 text:1829 bar:1846 text:1846 bar:1868 text:1868 bar:1890 text:1890 bar:1900 text:1900 bar:1910 text:1910 bar:1926 text:1926 PlotData= color:barra width:20 align:left bar:1829 from:0 till: 77823 bar:1846 from:0 till: 87400 bar:1868 from:0 till: 91000 bar:1890 from:0 till: 95581 bar:1900 from:0 till: 178096 bar:1910 from:0 till: 194072 bar:1926 from:0 till: 254801 PlotData= bar:1829 at: 77823 fontsize:S text: 77.823 shift:(-9,4) bar:1846 at: 87400 fontsize:S text: 87.400 shift:(-14,5) bar:1868 at: 91000 fontsize:S text: 91.000 shift:(-15,5) bar:1890 at: 95581 fontsize:S text: 95.581 shift:(-15,5) bar:1900 at: 178096 fontsize:S text: 178.096 shift:(-17,5) bar:1910 at: 194072 fontsize:S text: 194.072 shift:(-15,5) bar:1926 at: 254801 fontsize:S text: 254.801 shift:(-12,5) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(20,20) text:Data- INSSE Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:320 height:300 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:700000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:100000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:25000 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1930 text:1930 bar:1948 text:1948 bar:1956 text:1956 bar:1966 text:1966 bar:1977 text:1977 bar:1992 text:1992 bar:2002 text:2002 PlotData= color:barra width:20 align:left bar:1930 from:0 till: 425721 bar:1948 from:0 till: 461403 bar:1956 from:0 till: 513261 bar:1966 from:0 till: 561598 bar:1977 from:0 till: 605345 bar:1992 from:0 till: 610053 bar:2002 from:0 till: 580851 PlotData= bar:1930 at: 425721 fontsize:S text: 425.721 shift:(-8,5) bar:1948 at: 461403 fontsize:S text: 461.403 shift:(-15,5) bar:1956 at: 513261 fontsize:S text: 513.261 shift:(-15,5) bar:1966 at: 561598 fontsize:S text: 561.598 shift:(-15,5) bar:1977 at: 605345 fontsize:S text: 605.345 shift:(-17,5) bar:1992 at: 610053 fontsize:S text: 610.053 shift:(-15,5) bar:2002 at: 580851 fontsize:S text: 580.851 shift:(-12,5) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(20,20) text:Data- INSSE Tourism Some of the main tourist attractions in the county are: * The medieval city of Sighişoara. * The old city of Târgu Mureş. * Sovata Resort. * Călimani Mountains - Gurghiu Mountains. * The city of Reghin * Peninsula / Félsziget Festival - Romania's biggest music festival Economy The predominant industries in the county are: * Wood industry. * Food industry. * Textile industry. * Glass and ceramics industry. * Construction materials. * Musical instruments (Reghin). Mureș County and Sibiu County together produce about 50% of the natural gas developed in Romania. Salt is also extracted in the county. Politics The Mureș County Council has 34 members. After the 2008 local elections, the structure of Mureş County Council by political parties is the following: Administrative divisions Mureş County has 4 municipalities, 7 towns and 91 communes *Municipalities **Reghin **Sighișoara **Târgu Mureș - capital city; population: 145,943 (as of 2007) **Târnăveni *Towns **Iernut **Luduș **Miercurea Nirajului **Sângeorgiu de Pădure **Sărmașu **Sovata **Ungheni *Communes **Acățari **Adămuș **Albești **Aluniș **Apold **Ațintiș **Băgaciu **Bahnea **Băla **Bălăușeri **Band **Batoș **Beica de Jos **Bereni **Bichiș **Bogata **Brâncovenești **Breaza **Ceuașu de Câmpie **Chețani **Chibed **Chiheru de Jos **Coroisânmărtin **Corunca **Cozma **Crăciunești **Cucerdea **Crăiești **Cristești **Cuci **Daneș **Deda **Eremitu **Ernei **Fântânele **Fărăgău **Gălești **Gănești **Gheorghe Doja **Ghindari **Glodeni **Gornești **Grebenișu de Câmpie **Gurghiu **Hodac **Hodoșa **Ibănești **Iclănzel **Ideciu de Jos **Livezeni **Lunca **Lunca Bradului **Mădăraș **Măgherani **Mica **Miheșu de Câmpie **Nadeș **Neaua **Ogra **Pănet **Papiu Ilarian **Păsăreni **Petelea **Pogăceaua **Râciu **Răstolița **Rușii-Munți **Sâncraiu de Mureș **Sângeorgiu de Mureș **Sânger **Sânpaul **Sânpetru de Câmpie **Sântana de Mureș **Sărățeni **Saschiz **Șăulia **Șincai **Solovăstru **Stânceni **Suplac **Suseni **Tăureni **Valea Largă **Vânători **Vărgata **Vătava **Vețca **Viișoara **Voivodeni **Zagăr **Zau de Câmpie References External links * EuroMaros * Mediatica News * Mureş Info * Mureş online Category:Counties of Romania category: category:Valid name- county category:Valid name- county- Romania